Cats are evil -and so are you-
by La Succube
Summary: Une terrible menace plane sur lui, un monstre sans ame ni cœur le guette au tournant, et Antoine est maintenu dans l'état de terreur le plus total... Mathieu Sommet / Antoine Daniel, fluff, slash, SPOILET SLG 82 !


_Salut les Geeks, quoi d'neuf sur la toile ? On va voir ça tout de - OH NON, ENCORE DU SLASH ? Vous abusez._

_Petit One Shot inspiré par mon chat, les lol-cats et autres félins... Et par Mathieu et Antoine, obviously. C'est un peu un parallèle à "La Nuit sera Blanche et Noire". Tout aussi dégoulinant de guimauve. Bref. Je suis fatiguée, là. Donc je vais me coucher. Mais je ne possède quand même ni Mathieu, ni Antoine, ni SLG, ni WTC?!, qui, pour une fois, peuvent lire cette ff s'ils tombent dessus sans fuir e courant, parce que c'est fluffly. ENJOY._

* * *

**Cats are evil -and so are you-**

_Meow.

Le bruit était discret, à peine audible par dessus le ronronnement lointain de la chaudière, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'Antoine se réveille. Gardant ses paupières closes mais tendant l'oreille, le jeune homme se tint parfaitement immobile, tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

Silence. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, après tout.

_Meoww.

Le jeune homme se raidit instantanément, sur le qui-vive. Putain, il le savait. L'important à présent était de ne pas faire de bruit ni de mouvement brusque, afin de ne pas alerter l'ennemi. Si celui-ci s'apercevait qu'il avait été repéré, alors toute tentative serait vouée à l'échec !

Parlant de tentative, il lui fallait un plan d'action. Chasser l'intrus ? Impossible sans réveiller les autres occupants de l'appartement. Attendre qu'il batte en retraite ? Cela signifierait une très longue attente sûrement soldée par un échec, car en trois nuits qu'il passait ici, jamais l'ennemi n'avait reculé, cette bête féroce ne connaissant pas la peur ni la fatigue. La fuite ? Le corps chaud pressé contre lui, un avant-bras nonchalamment placé au travers de son ventre en un semi câlin subconscient lui ôtait toute possibilité ou envie de se déplacer. De plus, il faisait froid hors des couvertures. Se rendormir ? Avec un tel monstre planqué pas loin ?!

_Meooww.

Crac, crac, crac. CLINCH !

Une raie de lumière filtra à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, et, ouvrant précautionneusement les paupières, Antoine aperçut du coin de l'œil une petite forme se glisser dans la pièce. Et merde. L'ennemi avait pénétré la base. CODE ROUGE.

Tâchant de ne pas perdre de vue le petit être démoniaque malgré l'obscurité de la chambre, le présentateur de What the Cut ?! fut ainsi en mesure de voir l'intrus sauter souplement sur le lit, en un bond agile et presque imperceptible. Si les pattes griffues de la chose ne faisait aucun bruit sur le matelas, il put néanmoins la repérer, avançant tel un ninja silenieux vers sa proie. Cette saloperie évitait avec attention les membres humanoïdes glissés sous les couverture –enfin, ceux de l'autre occupant du lit, corrigea mentalement Antoine en sentant des poils touffus le frôler, réprimant un frisson de dégoût-, mais se rapprochait inexorablement de sa proie. Et, en contemplant les deux lueurs, bleues et malsaines, qui servaient de regard à la créature, le YouTuber sut avec certitude que lui-même était la proie. Le monstre s'arrêta, à l'affut, et Antoine se sentit paniquer en voyant la petite queue battre l'air et les membres postérieurs s'agiter. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, il allait attaquer…

_Meo-

_ARRIERE DEMON, EXPIE TES FAUTES ! LE MÂLIN EST EN TOI ! craqua finalement le jeune homme en se redressant brutalement, allumant la lumière du même coup.

_MEOOOOWW !

La créature se jeta violement sur lui, lui lacérant le torse de ses griffes acérées, avant de sauter jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit où l'autre occupant se réveillait en sursaut.

_Kekispa-.. PUTAIN ANTOINE WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK, T'ES MALADE ?!

-Maieuh, ton chat il m'a griffé ! se défendit Antoine en portant une main à son torse, qu'il avait fait l'erreur de laisser nu.

Cinq griffures sanguinolentes marquaient désormais sa peau autrefois vierge de toute marque, mais son compagnon de chambrée n'eut pas l'air apitoyé. Mathieu Sommet, puisque c'était bien lui, se redressa d'un air exaspéré, rejetant les couvertures.

_Et c'était avant ou après que tu ne hurles comme un cochon à qui on arrache les _balls_ ?

L'autre star du web voulut répondre, mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge en voyant l'étendue de chaire des plus appétissantes que son partenaire venait de découvrir. Dans la lumière blafarde du plafonnier, sa peau d'albâtre prenait des reflets irisés et hypnotisant, et-

_Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais.

_Hein, quoi mais pas du tout je-

_Meoooooow !

Son agresseur, aka un petit chaton blanc tout mignon, sortit de sous les draps en une petite boule de peluche tremblotante aux yeux grands ouverts et apeurés, et Antoine vit avec rage et désespoir le regard limpide de Mathieu s'adoucir immédiatement, en se détournant de lui.

_Bah alors, il a eu peur le chaton à son papa ? T'inquiètes pas, le méchant monsieur ne criera plus…

_Et c'est lui qui m'a attaqué d'abord !

_...Plus s'il veut dormir ici plutôt que sur le canapé avec Richard ou dans la cave du Patron. finit le bourreau du Web avec un regard d'avertissement pour son compagnon, conservant tout de même son ton gaga. Bah oui, hein, t'es un gentil ptit chat, hein, mon ptit chaton trop mignon…

Fustigeant la maléfique boule de poils à l'air satisfait que se faisait maintenant dorloter, Antoine tourna ostensiblement le dos à la scène, préférant contempler le mur d'un air boudeur. Ce satané chat, comme tous les chats d'ailleurs, était un maléfique suppôt de Satan qui avait commençait sa domination du monde par l'appartement Sommet, et avait réussi à s'octroyer une place de choix dans le cœur des habitants. Place qu'il piquait sans gêne aucun à Antoine lui-même qui voyait être réappropriés son lait matinal, sa place sur le canapé, sa chaise, sa Wizz et ses caresses.

Qui voyait d'ailleurs ça d'un très mauvais œil. Ramenant les couvertures jusque sous son menton et s'enfonçant profondément dans son matelas, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et maugréa en entendant son amant roucouler et béatifier le chaton ronronnant…. Dire qu'à une époque, Mathieu était le premier militant du CCLC, et qu'une de ses personnalités multiples avaient expérimenté sur des LOL-cats…. Quelle déchéance…

La lumière fut rapidement éteinte après une énième caresse, malheureusement pas adressée au présentateur de What the Cut ?!, et, l'espace d'un instant le calme revint. Puis, un mouvement.

Antoine se tendit, et sentit un frisson d'effroi lui parcourir l'chine quand une fourrure soyeuse se frotta à son visage… Avant qu'un poids plume chaud et armé de petite griffe ne se couche sur sa chevelure avec un ronronnement satisfait.

Les chats étaient maléfique, mais le chaton de Mathieu ? Le Diable en personne.


End file.
